All of The President's Friends
by Leoh4ever
Summary: The wasabi warriors win tickets to Washington DC, and go on an awesome adventure there! Some kick, adventure, action, whatever my readers want will be included! Rated T JUST in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey everyone! I decided to start a new story! Since there's a rumor their might be a new episode called All The President's Friends, I'm like, hey? Why not write a story using that? So here it is! I hope you enjoy it :) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

Jack POV

It's a typical day at the dojo. I'm just punching dummies, in some sweatpants and a tshirt, while Jerry and Milton stretch in shorts and sleeveless shirts. Eddie's went to Phil's place to get us a snack. I turn to find Kim, and see her, in her purple shorts with a blue tank top that says love, exhausted, sleeping on a large pile of old mats. Rudy comes in frustrated, and muttering to himself,

"Oh, no, not good!"

"Rudy, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Where is Kimberly Crawford! She is in HUGE trouble."

"She's sleeping on the mats there. You probably shouldn't…" it was too late, because Rudy ran to where she was, and yelled in her ear,

"WAKE UP MISSY!" she immediately jumped awake and feel off the mats, making a huge fall to the floor. I quickly come and offer my hand, and she takes it and gets up.

"RUDY! Couldn't you see I was sleeping? I'm exhausted from practicing ALL DAY!" Kim screamed.

"Well, I wouldn't have to wake you if THIS didn't happen!" he says, pointing at the letter in his hand.

"Give me that," I said, annoyed. I read the letter out loud.

"Dear Bobby Wasabi Dojo,

A student of yours was announced the winner of "Best martial arts video" of this years' AMAZING TALENTS AWARD hosted in California. Thanks to your entry of Jack Anderson fighting on the Great Wall of China, we were truly amazed and would like to visit your dojo to hand you our award. Thank you for your participation.

Sincerely,

The ATA Team"

"SEE!" Rudy shouted.

"Hey, first off, what's wrong with it? Second, what made you think I did it?"

"Well, let's see, I've NEVER heard of this group before, and I've lived here way longer than you! They could be some fake group trying to copy martial arts. Heck it could be the Black Dragons! Second, they attached an essay, which was signed by Kim Crawford, and let's see, who may that be? Oh I don't know, YOU!"

"Calm down Rudy! Everything will be fine!"

"Kim, you could have at least told…" before Rudy finished, 5 men in black suits, surrounded by security, entered the dojo.

"May I help you?" Rudy said, annoyed.

"Yes, we're looking for a Jack Anderson."

"That's me." I said, and we shoke hands.

"I am proud to present you with the Best Martial Arts video entry in California. We were very impressed by your technique. If you don't mind, we would like to take some photos." Jack nodded, and Rudy stood back, shocked.

After handing me a trophy, and standing with some dudes, he said,

"All our award winners are entered in a raffle, and, your name was drawn. As a result, you win up to 6 first class tickets to visit the Capital of our nation, Washington D.C. Do you have a parent or guardian above the age of 18 present?"

I turn to see Kim nudge Rudy, who suddenly jumps and says, "Uh, yes, that would be me. Rudy Kelesby. I am Jack's Sensei."

"Well, Rudy, you should be proud to train such a talented young man. Please sign saying you have received these tickets, and we shall depart." Milton grabs the document, and says,

"Let me read this for a second sir," Milton reads it, and hands it back to Rudy, with a thumbs up.

Rudy signs it, and they shake hands with me, and leave.

"Look's like we're going to the capitol everyone!" Rudy says, happy.

"Uh, excuse me!" an annoyed girl says, which is none other than Kim.

"Oh, look Kim, I'm sorry for getting all crazy on you. I was just worried…" Rudy began.

"It's okay Rudy. Jack?"

I sigh, and say, "Thanks Kim for using my awesomeness to get us these tickets."

Kim gives me a playful shove and says, "Hey! I had to write an essay along with the video! If my essay was terrible, they wouldn't have even watched it!"

"Okay, okay! Thank you, alright!" I go and put an arm around Kim, sort of thanking her, and she just smiles.

We do our group hug, and then Rudy says,

"All right everyone, our flight's tomorrow at 3 in the morning. Everyone go home, pack their bags, and get ready, because we have a one week adventure ahead of us!" We all cheer, and head home, excited for what awaits us.


	2. The Hotel

**Hey guys! I would like to thank ya'll for the reviews (not many, but I'm happy :) Thank you to**

**Gemstone278**

**KickinitandHPlover**

**LiveYourPassions**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603342**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

~Early Morning Next Day (At Dojo)

Kim POV

I sleepily headed to the dojo with my bag. I hugged my mom goodbye, even though she seemed worried. "Be safe hon." I smiled, and then went in. My mom could be a little, worrisome, sometimes. Apparently all the others were already there. Besides Jack and Rudy the others had two suitcases.

"It's a one week trip guys! What's with all the stuff?" I ask.

"Thank you Kim. I've been telling them this for the past 10 minutes, and they were thinking I was the weird one!" Jack said, grumpily. Ah, I remember, Jack was NOT a morning person.

"I brought some books of mine in another suitcase, to keep them safe." Milton says, and I roll my eyes.

"My mom made me bring it to buy her some stuff from there. Here's the list." Eddie rolls the list out, which is longer than Rudy!

"I wanted to buy souvenirs for my cousins. You know I've got lots." Jerry said, and we all nod in agreement.

Suddenly Eddie's mom walked in.

"Excuse me, Rudy," she said.

"Mom!" Eddie said, happily.

"You forgot this at home Eddie. Rudy, please sign this contract letting me know Eddie is completely safe hands, and that you make sure he will NOT be hurt." Eddie groans, and we all try to hold back our laughs.

"Well, ma'am, no one can ever guarantee tha…"

"20 dollars?" she said.

"Sounds good," Rudy says signing.

"If ANYTHING goes wrong, you will be sued for up to one million dollars."

"Oh, okay…wait, WHAT?" by then Eddie's mom waved and left.

Eddie seemed tensed. "Rudy, my mom's the really serious type, you know that, right?"

"Relax, I'm going to rip this bad baby right now," Rudy said.

"I have a second copy you know!" from out nowhere, we all jumped, and were creeped out, wondering where her sound came from. Rudy gulped, and put the contract safely in his empty part of his suitcase. We all ran out of the dojo, and headed to our taxi, which just arrived.

~At the Airport (at Virginia)~

Milton POV

We just got out of the airport, and were sitting in our cab, taking us to our hotel.

Kim gets in first in the way back, followed by Jack, then Jerry, then in the next row, me, Eddie, and finally Rudy.

"I still can't believe their stupid security scanning thought I wasn't human and thought I was hiding a bomb." Jerry said, upset.

"Dude, why did you have to hide a banana in your pants?" Eddie asked, and Jerry just gave an upset look.

"Man, I am in love with the hot nuts!" Rudy said, and he unfolded a bunch from his hand, and we all took one.

"Um, Rudy, where are these coming from?" Kim asked.

"Oh, well, maybe when the air host wasn't looking, a sneeked a few packets into my bag?" I took Rudy's bag and opened it, and I was shocked.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" I showed everyone the bag, and it was COMPLETELY full. We all gave a shocking looks at Rudy, whose face was bright red, and he said,

"I love my hot nuts okay? They're ALL mine!" we all held our hands up in defense, and mumbled stuff like, "Whatever."

"You're here," the driver said. We stepped out, grabbed our luggage and looked, to see our hotel, which was a skyscraper.

"Man, this is so huge!" Jerry said. We went inside, and Rudy talked to desk people.

"Yes, 6 of us."

"Okay, you have three bedrooms. Please tell me the name of each guest lodging in each bedroom."

"Wait, only 3? Ma'am, we have one teenage girl, she needs her own room!"

"Sorry sir, policy here is two people maximum to your requested room. You can purchase an additional one, here's the price of that." She handed him a paper, and Rudy's eyes turned wide, and quickly said,

"No thank you," and turned to us.

"Rudy? According to my mom's contract, I am only allowed to room with Milton." I grabbed the contract from Eddie, and sure enough, he wasn't lying.

"Rudy, man, dude, you promised. You promised, because you've never taken me to a student master tournament before, I don't know how it's like rooming with you man. Please?" Jerry had his puppy dog eyes, and Rudy looked, and said,

"Okay alright! Kim, you will have to lodge with Jack. I'm sorry, but don't worry. I think you can trust him out of all of us." I felt slightly offended, and said,

"HEY!" but then, after thinking about it, I nodded in agreement with Eddie and Jerry. Kim just shrugged and said, "Sure," but I swear she seemed a bit excited and nervous at the same time.

Jack POV

We went to our rooms, and Kim had the key. She went to slide the card, but the door wouldn't open.

"Leave it to me Kim. The muscle dude's got this." I say.

"No! I can do this! Stupid door," Kim kept swiping the card, and banging the door. She seemed frustrated, but since she was so demanding to do it herself, I just stood back, watching her. She finally sort of gave up 10 minutes later. She just looked at me, defeated. I laughed, and she said,

"Oh yeah? Then you open it MUSCLE DUDE." She shoves the card into my hand. I go, see the card was held upside down, flip it, slide it, and the push the handle, and it opens. I laugh, and Kim's face turns bright red.

"Don't worry Kimmy, I'll keep this our secret." I wink, and Kim gives me a shove, and we enter the room. It was awesome! It had a mini fridge, coffee maker, desk, an outdoor patio, which gave a good view. There was a swimming pool outside, and there were two big beds.

"I call this one!" I say, running to the one near the patio.

"I wanted that one!" Kim said, whining like a kid. She dumps her bag on the other one though, and heads to the bathroom. I check my phone, which had a text from Rudy, it read:

_Hope you guys love your room, because I know I did! Meet me at the buffet here, apparently we get free breakfast and dinner from here, awesome, right? See you, Rudy._

Kim comes out of the bathroom, and I say,

"Oh hey Kim, Rudy just texted, saying we're having a buffet at the restaurant here, it's included with the room or something. Mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure. I'll be on my phone, and checking out the channels here." I take a shower. I put on some jeans, but realize I have no shirt. I walk out casually, wrapping the towel around me, looking for a shirt, hoping Kim won't notice. Kim was talking though.

"Oh yeah, the flight was fine mom. No, he's taking a shower. We're supposed to have din…oh, okay. Bye." Kim cut the phone and looked up, when suddenly my towel fell off. _Oh no. _I though, and she began to say, "Hey Ja…" but then stopped and dropped her phone. Her face turned slightly red.

"Oh, sorry, forgot my shirt," I said, too quickly looking away,

"Oh, um, I'm going to shower, yeah, okay, cool," and she ran into the bathroom as quickly as she could.

_Awkward_

Kim POV

Jack no shirt, Jack, no shrt. Breath Kimberly, breath.

Before you fall to conclusions, nope I'm do not like Jack. I don't like him at all. It was just...weird...to see him like that, is all.

So I got out of the shower, and I put on jean shorts, and a flowy sleeveless top with flowers on it. I came out. I had blow dryed my hair, and let it out. My hair was already straight, so I grabbed my phone, and a love pink sweater, and headed out, taking the card to the room with me. I checked my phone and Jack had texted saying he was in the lobby. I took the elevator, and when I went in there was a guy. He was older than me, probably in his late 20's, talking on the phone. I decided to see if I had any new text messages, while the guy talked. He was wearing a suit.

"Yes sir. Yes sure, she will be achieved. Yes…yes, I understand, we will go to the basement of the abandoned place across Stacies' Pizzeria, got it. Yup, that will be our location. Uh huh, she will be kept. No, just this girl, she's busy. Okay, yes, good day." The dude cut the phone, and I got suspicious, but I pretended I was calling Grace, even though I wasn't.

"Yeah, Grace, totally, I miss you! I know right?" then the elevator door opened, and it was my stop, so I walked out, trying to pay no attention to the guy. I quickly took a last glance at him, and put my phone away. Sitting in the lobby was Rudy and everyone.

**It's just the beginning, so not a lot, I know, but it'll be more action and kick, promise! And who was this mysterious dude on the elevator, huh? Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
